


perfect strangers

by Walker_August



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Stranger Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Prompt:  “You look so good on your knees like that.”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 33





	perfect strangers

Day drinking has never been the best idea, you know that, but fuck if you don’t need it after the week you’ve had.

There are only two ways to remedy a week like this one, and the solution you’ve chosen today is bunking off work and spending your Friday afternoon nursing a cheap whisky in a dive bar. Sticky floor, dim lighting, uninterested clientele and all; this is easily the best place for you to drown out your bad mood right now. By no means anywhere near drunk yet you can still feel your frustrations starting to gradually slip away with each harsh roll of the liquor down your throat, dispiriting thoughts slowly being drowned out by the sharp sting.

You’ve never been to this particular bar before, tucked off in the backstreets of Bogotá where you’re less likely to see anyone you know. The air here is thick and hazy, stinks of cigarettes and alcohol but it’s almost comforting. The space hums lowly with the sound of the few fellow customers; two men playing pool, another in the booth at the back casually slumped against his seat, a man and woman arguing in the corner, and the man at the opposite end of the bar to you.

The one who’s looking at you.

You don’t notice at first that you’ve caught his interest, but when you finish your whisky and turn to inspect your surroundings you’re immediately locking eyes. He’s stubbing out a cigarette in an ash tray when you see him, glass of the same amber spirit in his other hand. He’s dressed in a deep red shirt with several buttons open revealing gold toned skin and a smooth expanse of chest. There’s scruff on his jaw and above his plush lips sits a neat dark moustache that suits him incredibly well. His strong, aquiline nose draws your attention but it’s his eyes – deep brown and full of feeling - that fill you with intrigue. He looks tired, like maybe he’s having a worse week than you, but even so he’s impossibly handsome and you can’t help but be drawn in while he rakes his eyes over you.

You smile and nod your head at him, and he returns the gesture before breaking away and getting up from where he is seated and grabbing his drink. The next thing you know the mystery man is making his way over to you to sit on the barstool besides you.

You can’t help the pooling of arousal you feel at his intense gaze, as he sits and greets you with an almost cocky smile.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

***

Javier, as you had soon found out his name was, had openly confirmed your suspicions that his own rough week had been the reason he was drinking here at 2pm, and you had spent some time sympathising with each other as you chatted. He was charming, genuine even though you knew basically nothing about him, not to mention so gorgeous you couldn’t exactly believe your luck. You liked him immediately, wanted him immediately. And today, needing something different, it didn’t take much for you to boldly suggest you could find a way help each other out.

Which is exactly how you find yourself here, outside, pressed in to the back wall of the bar, being kissed by the handsome stranger like his life depends on it. He tastes like smoke and whisky, and something sweeter, and you can feel yourself growing wetter by the second at his attentions. His large hands grip you, one on a hip and one squeezing your ass, and his lips soon leave yours to traverse your jaw and down your neck causing you to gasp out.

“Gonna let me make you feel good, beautiful?” he’s whispering against your skin, pawing at you as he says it.

This. This was the only other way you could think of to relieve the stress of your life. This is what you wanted, to screw away your worries with a person you didn’t have to know anything about other than that they wanted you. Somehow you knew that’s exactly what Javier needed to.

It is dangerous, perhaps. You can hear voices in nearby streets, it’s the middle of the day after all, and you’re letting this man now slip his hand down the front of your pants to discover your desperate arousal. He groans out against your skin at the slick between your legs, muttering about how he can’t wait to get you back to his. He is hard against you, needy as he ruts against your leg.

“Baby come home with me, I wanna get a proper taste of this-” he ends his sentence in a gasp, your own hand coming down to cup him through his jeans and squeeze just a little. Fuck this is the most exhilarating feeling, and where the drink had done little to empty your mind you could already feel your thoughts subsiding now in favour of your lust.

Emboldened by his moans and the way he so easily helps you lose your inhibitions, you move round to push him back against the wall, before dropping to your knees on the hard pavement below and looking up at him in query.

“I don’t think I can wait and…I want you in my mouth. Do you want that, Javier?” you ask him, hushed voice only for him to hear.

He just nods, slack jawed at your boldness, pressing his head back as you fumble with the zipper and pull his stiff cock out from the confines of his tight jeans. Might be the nicest cock you’ve ever seen. He’s thick, heavy in your hand, swollen head already beading pre-cum. You want nothing more than to help him to let go. You spit on your hand and pump him a few times, enjoying the strangled moan he makes before you stop and look back up at him.

“You look so good on your knees like that.” he mutters, voice strained with want and desperation.

You smile up at him sweetly, before leaning forward and running your tongue along his length, swirling it over the tip and licking up the drops that have pooled there. Finally, you take him in your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks a bit to suck on him. He moans loud, placing a hand on the back of your head but not holding you, letting you dictate the rhythm.

“So- fuck. You’re so good” he groans out your name, almost chokes when you take him further, deeper.

He pushes his hips forward involuntarily when you moan around him and your eyes start brimming with tears from him hitting the back of your throat but god, if it isn’t so damn amazing. He’s murmuring your praises, bathing you in his admiration at your dedication, completely lost in the feeling of you as he watches you take him like this.

You pull back for air, breathing deep as you steady yourself, resting a hand on his thigh as you shift, starting to notice the discomfort of the concrete on your knees but not quite enough to care yet. Everything feels drowned out as you revel in the attentions of him, the way those dark brown eyes are gentle even as he thrusts slightly in your hand. Something about him is so calming somehow, even like this, he drowns out both the noise of the city and the whir of your mind at once.

He’s about to speak when you take him back in your mouth, but whatever thought he had is quickly forgotten in favour of the streaming babble of desire and praise when you take him all the way again, tip of your nose pressing against skin as you do your best to control your breath through your nose. You pull back and then repeat the action a few more times, noticing his whole body start to tense.

“Shit, you’re so- I’m close baby, don’t stop” he whines, pushing just slightly now to keep as much of his cock in your mouth as you can. You keep going, spurred on by his words and frankly aching for it.

You pull off a bit, focusing on the sensitive tip, and feel the muscles in his thigh where your hand still lays tense and release. He pulses hot in your mouth and then with a grunt he comes, spurting thick and slightly bitter down your throat as you keep your mouth around him until he slumps against the wall, spent.

“Jesus christ” is all he can manage to breath out as he tucks himself back in, when you release him and wipe the combined spit and cum from the corners of your mouth “Come here”.

And then he’s pulling you up, kissing you hard, enjoying tasting himself on your lips.

“You’re incredible, sweetheart. Come home with me? Promise I’ll make you forget everything else about this week, make you forget your own fucking name if you let me” he practically pleads, holding tight to you, kissing you again when you accept gladly, knowing without doubt he’ll make good on his promises.

At the very least, you know this bad week will have a happy ending.


End file.
